


All I Want for Christmas is... Champagne

by luthorsselene



Series: A Supercorp Playlist [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorsselene/pseuds/luthorsselene
Summary: Alex needs the bottle of champagne Kara forgot to buy.Lena needs the bottle of champagne to get through the night.There's only one bottle at the store.orChristmas fluff based on the following prompt from tumblr: strangers who fight over the last bottle of champagne at the store.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Series: A Supercorp Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488749
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	All I Want for Christmas is... Champagne

The holidays were one of Kara's favourite times of the year: decorating the house, baking, being along her friends and family... it was all too perfect. She loved having everyone over at her and her sister's apartment, seeing them all together and reunited, giving gifts and just being completely happy. And, living with Alex Danvers, her sister, she was in charge of buying everything and making sure the older one didn't have a breakdown while organizing the party.

Alex had been planning the dinner for weeks now, explaining to Kara exactly what she needed to buy and who she had to invite. In fact, Kara had spent the last three days cooking -or attempting to do so- following recipes she'd found online. Truth be told, she had indeed gotten some help from Winn when her cake had... been ruined, let's say. But it was all going according to her plans, as for now.

It was the day of Christmas Eve when Kara woke up, stressed about the day ahead: she needed to make sure everything was on track before dinner the following day, and that meant listening to Alex go over her list again, cheking that eveyone she had invited would be coming, making sure the food was ready, and watching her sister clean the apartment for the thousandth time that week. Although she was starting to feel tired, it felt nice to have something to keep her mind busy.

Despite the fact that Kara claimed to love the holidays, they were starting to get a little harder each year. She still loved seeing her family and everything, but whenever they were all together, Winn would be accompanied by some girlfriend of his, Alex would always bring Kelly over, and it was a matter of time before even her mother started dating someone. Kara was happy for all of them, of course, but it was tiring seeing how everyone had found their soulmate, or at least someone they loved, yet Kara always found herself so alone. It was obvious that she was surrounded by people she loved and who loved her back, but sometimes she simply wished to meet someone with whom she'd fall in love, someone who'd sweep her off her feet. She craved a cheesy, corny, rom-com kind of love, and she was begining to feel like she just wasn't build of that.

When Kara finally allowed her head to clear out of those thoughts, she got up to meet her sister in the living room. The sunlight entered the place from the windows, bathing everything with a soft yellow-ish colour that made it seem like a perfect morning.

'Hey there, sleepyhead' Alex said, gifting her a tender smile and holding a glass of wine towards her.

'Oh, you made lunch already? I feel like I might love you' she replied, sitting next to her older sister and grabbing the drink with both hands, before taking a sip and closing her eyes in delight. 'Okay, I definitely love you.'

'Don't sound so surprised! It hasn't been that long since I last made you food, right?'

'Uhm... not since I was in highschool, Alex, no. But this is great, thanks.' She pronounced the words only to leave the glass on the table.

'Kara... how much would you hate me if we went over my list again to make sure we have everything?'

'I-what? No! No, Alex, not again please...' Kara stopped when she saw her sister's face and the puppy eyes she was giving her. 'Why... just- ugh, okay, but I swear this is the last time we go through this, okay?'

'Yes!' Alex smiled widely. 'Yes, sure thing. Okay, apple pie? Carrot cake? Banana bread?'

'Yes, yes, and yes.'

'Turkey, mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce?'

'Check, check, and... yeah, check.'

'Wine, beer, champagne-'

'Wait' Kara interrupted. 'Champagne? I wasn't supposed to get that, right?'

Alex lifted her gaze to look at her sister with surprise. 'What do you mean, Kara?' She asked, emphasising each work and slowly standing up.

'The champagne. Winn was gonna get it, right? You never told me to buy it, I'm sure I'd remember if-'

'If? You didn't get the champgane, Kara?' The blonde girl was starting to fear for her life, metaphoricaly speaking, so she smiled, in an attempt to calm her sister.

'No, but look, the store must be already open by now, and it's probably empty- I'm the only one who could possibly forget to buy these sort of things the day of Christmas Eve, so I'll be in and out in a second, you won't even remember about this funny incident.' Kara was already standing up and walking slowly back towards her bedroom.

Alex sighed in reply. 'Be. Quick.' She said before watching the younger woman disappear behind her door.

When Kara entered the supermarket, she was surprised to see it so... empty. Obviously she hadn't expected it to be crowded, being Christmas Eve and all, but the sight of being alone in the store was kind of scary, in a way. She had her earphones on, blasting some old Taylor Swift song, and as she walked down the different aisles, she didn't notice herself humming the lyrics in the silent building.

The blonde woman entered the corridor where she'd find the champagne her sister so strongly needed and, being completely unaware of her surroundings, she was incapable of noticing the smaller woman across from her, who was clearly headed towards the bottles of alcohol. Being as fast as she was, Kara got there first and grabbed the bottle, without even regarding the fact that it was indeed the last bottle of champagne in the store. As she turned around to leave, still humming, Kara felt someone tapping impatiently on her shoulder, and she turned around, taking her earphones off.

'Hey, sorry, yeah' she began as she paused the music, showing this stranger a casual smile. However, she was startled when seeing that this brunette woman -who was completely beautiful, for the record -wasn't returning her gesture, but had a rather grim expression on her face. 'Is everything okay? Can I help you with anything?'

'Yes, you can help me, thank you' Kara noticed a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but tried her best to mantain her friendly smile. 'That bottle you're holding, it's actually mine, you see.' The woman spoke with calm, but Kara could sense that she wasn't, for her heart was beating furiously in her chest -not that Kara was paying attention to that, no.

'I- Actually, as of now, it's no one's, considering that I have yet to pay for it'. She was trying to be funny so as to lighten the atmosphere, but it was clearly not working. 'Look, I really need to get this to my sister, so how about I take this and you go to another store?'

'There're no other stores, honey, it's Christmas Eve, everything's clsoed'. The brunette was abandoning her relaxed tone from before, and started to sound more stressed with every second. 'I really need the bottle too, okay? And I was already gonna get it before you somehow came out of nowhere and grabbed it'.

Kara tried not to find the situation funny, but she couldn't help but notice that the woman was sort of cute when trying to sound aggressive, with her brows frowned and all. She bit her lower lip, in an attempt to hide her smile, and took a step back.

'What is it that you find so funny? Just give me the bottle, please-'

The brunette leaned on to Kara, trying to grasp the champagne, but as the blonde girl stepped back again, the stranger knocked some bottles with her purse, causing them to fall and explode in the floor, tiny glasses breaking loudly.

'What?! Fuck, fuck, fuck' she began, kneeling down and holding her head with both her hands. Kara stood silently for a few seconds, taken aback by the chaos they had created in just a matter of seconds. She shook her head, forcing herself not to laugh, before kneeling down with the woman and reaching a hand to touch her shoulder.

'Hey, it's okay, don't worry, we'll get this cleaned up in a second'.

The stranger was still cursing and, in the middle of the nervous breakdown she was clearly about to have, she tried to collect the pieces of broken glasses in her hand, only to end up cutting her hand. 'Fuck!' she exclaimed, taking her hand to her chest.

'Hey! What, why would you do that, Rao...' Kara murmured, placing herself next to the woman. 'Here, I must have some band aids in my purse'. She reached to her purse and took a single band aid in her hand. 'Can I see?'

Without lifting her sight, the brunette held out her had, which Kara reached tenderly. In silence, she placed the band aid in the wounded skin, and as it was a slight cut, it was enough to stop the bleeding.

'See? That's better. I'm Kara, by the way. Do you mind if we go tell whoever's in charge that they should have this aisle cleaned?'

Kara stood up rapidly and held out her own hand now towards the woman, who took it and stood shyly in front of her, adjusting her skirt. Kara allowed her eyes to wander in the woman's body for a second. Why does she have to look so hot and cute at the same time?, Kara thought. Trying to be brave and to seem confident, she took the brunette's hand, guiding her towards the entrance and walking slowly across the store.

'So... what was your name again, stranger?' she said, taking a quick look at the woman, who slightly smiled. Kara took that as a win.

'It's Lena and uhm, thank you for that' she replied, looking straight at Kara's eyes for a second, before turning her gaze to the front.

'Yeah, of course, it was nothing, don't even worry about it' the blonde said, reaching the chekout and facing the only cashier working.

Kara tried her best to explain what had happened, making sure to put the blame on her and leaving Lena out of it. That woman had enough on her plate, apparently. However, when she heard what she had to pay in order to make up for the broken bottles, Kara turned to the woman, eyes wide open in confusion. Lena took a step forward, decisively, and handed her credit card without blinking an eye. Her actions seemed full of confidence, she acted as if she owned the place, but still managing to be sweet and respectul. Kara found it hot and breath-taking.

When the conversation was over, they both headed to the door, but were stopped by the sound of the alarms going off.

'M'am, the champagne bottle, you need to pay for it'. Kara hadn't noticed, but she was still holding the bottle with one hand.

'I'll take care of that, don't worry' Lena said, taking the bottle and walking to the cashier before Kara could realize what was happening.

She was still confused when Lena came back to her, handing her the champagne with a smile. When Kara tried to speak in protest, the brunette interrupted her. 'Don't even start. It's a thank you for taking care of me and all, while I was acting like a psycho'.

Kara nodded. 'Thanks' she replied, incapable of hiding her dumb smile. 'But what are you gonna have at your dinner now? We can go back and buy something else before they close-'

Lena laughed, and Kara could have sworn it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. 'I'm not having a dinner party, Kara. The champagne was for me, solely. Please don't look at me as if I was a lost puppy, I beg you'.

Kara was indeed looking at her like that. But it made sense, Lena's breakdown, knowing that she was spending the holidays on her own. Lena was breathing heavily, and Kara could sense that she was inches away from crying, so she decided not to push.

Lena took a deep breath and looked at the blonde woman with a smile, although her eyes were unable to hide her true feelings. 'How did you get to the store?'

The question took Kara by surprise. 'I, uhm, I flew here- on a bus, I flew here on a bus' was her messy reply.

Finally, Lena's smile looked honest. 'Let me give you a ride, then'. When Kara opened her mouth to protest, the other woman interrupted her once again. 'Please, let me do this for you'.

She could do me, instead, were Kara's thoughts. 'You've already done so much, Lena, but I take it you're not gonna accept a no for an answer'.

Lena nodded in delight and guided her to her car. Throughout the trip, none of them said a word, but they could feel the tension in the air. Or at least that was what Kara wanted to think, that the attraction she was feeling was reciprocated. After a couple of minutes, they parked in front of the Danvers' building.

'So, this is it' Kara begun, taking the bottle of champagne in slow movements.

'I guess it is, yeah. Thank you for putting up with me today, Kara, you truly saved my holidays' Lena said, half joking and half serious. She smile to the blonde woman, who felt her heart melt in a matter of seconds.

'Thank you, psycho, for having a breakdown in the store. I won a champagne and a ride home' and hopefully something else, she thought, but kept her words to herself. 'Anyways, uhm, it was nice meeting you, but I should really get going before my sister sends a SWAT team after me'.

Kara reached to the door, and just when she was about to open it, she felt Lena's hand on her shoulder. This time, it was impossible for her not to pay attention to the feeling. She turned around only to face a blushing Lena who was certainly struggling to keep her eyes focused on Kara's.

'I need to do something, before you go, if that's okay' Lena said softly, allowing her sight to reach Kara's lips for a brief moment.

'Sure, go ahead' Kara started, but was interrupted -for the third time that day - by Lena's kiss, tender and insecure, not at all similar to Lena's action earlier that afternoon. Kara couldn't help but smile on the kiss, and she moved so that the kiss broke, although only milimeters separated them.

'I'm so sorry, was that okay?' Lena asked. 'I just had a feeling, you know, like you-'

'That was more than okay, yeah' Kara replied before leaning in to kiss the brunette again, but this time their lips met confidently, Kara's mouth moving slowly while Lena placed her hands on the blonde's cheeks, pulling her closer. Kara was still holding the bottle of champagne -that damned bottle of champage -but she placed it on the floor without even looking, allowing her own hands to wander in Lena's dark hair, trying to end the distance between their bodies. When Lena softly bit Kara's lower lip, the blonde woman took a deep breath, breaking the kiss once again.

'Do you-' Kara was trying to steady her breathing while smiling widely. 'Do you want to come upstairs? My sister is out worrying about stuff and maybe you can stay for dinner, if you don't have any plans'.

'Yeah, I'd love to, but please bring that champagne with you'.


End file.
